User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Survivor: 50 States - Episode 1: I Think I Can Prove These People Wrong
Jeff: *does an intro on the location* Rhode Island: Confessional: I am clearly the smallest one out here. But I don't want something like this to tear me down. I am here to win and no one's stopping me. Alaska: Confessional: People may consider me as the biggest tribes out here, y'know? But, I think I use something like this to my advantage. California: Confessional: Survivor is going to be something I will remember for the rest of my life, so I better make myself memorable New Jersey: Confessional: People might make first impressions on me right away, but I'm going to make sure that negative impression of me goes away Alabama: Confessional: Did you hear about the $4,000,000 Alabama State Lottery? The winner gets $4 a year for a million years! Texas: Confessional: Survivor is going to be a crazy adventure for me. These people better dare not mess with me; or they're dead. South Dakota: Confessional: Me and my twin North Dakota feel like we might have a target on our back for sharing the same name as each other, but I'm not gonna let that happen. Oregon: Confessional: Hi. Jeff: Welcome to Survivor: 50 States. Everyone: *claps* Jeff: This is the biggest Survivor cast we have ever had. We will divide you into 5 tribes of 10. I will need each of you to grab a buff that has been wrapped. Jeff: *goes around with a basket full of buffs* Everyone: *grabs one* Jeff: Alright, reveal. If you have red, you are on the Rojo tribe. If you have orange, you are on the Naranja tribe. If you have yellow, you are on the Amarillo tribe. If you have green, you are on the Verde tribe. And finally, if you have blue, you are on the Azul tribe. ROJO: North Carolina, Arizona, California, Louisiana, South Dakota, Wisconsin, New Jersey, Maine, Connecticut, Nevada NARANJA: Texas, Alaska, Maryland, Utah, New York, Colorado, West Virginia, Montana, New Hampshire, Oklahoma AMARILLO: North Dakota, Florida, Virginia, Hawaii, Tennessee, Georgia, Iowa, Oregon, Ohio, New Mexico VERDE: Minnesota, Washington, Vermont, Missouri, Idaho, Rhode Island, Mississippi, Nebraska, Delaware, Pennsylvania AZUL: Illinois, Kentucky, South Carolina, Arkansas, Wyoming, Massachusetts, Indiana, Alabama, Michigan, Kansas Jeff: Alright, now it's time to reveal this season's big twist: only 1 one of the tribes will win immunity. Idaho: *gasps* Washington: Oh my God! (Confessional: So Jeff announces this season's twist and I'm going holy sh--! This totally affects the game and this just gives me more motivation to win these challenges.) Jeff: The order in which you will go to tribal council will affect on how you do in today's immunity challenge--which starts right now. Hawaii: *puts hand over mouth* Kentucky: Confessional: Okay, so like, what? We have a friggin' challenge already? The game hasn't even STARTED yet, c'mon man. Jeff: For today's challenge, you will be making the most important element of the game--fire. In this game, fire represents your life out here. Each of you guys will have flint and steel. You must make a fire high and hot enough to burn the rope above it, which will then raise a flag. First tribe to finish wins immunity. The other four tribes will go to tribal council where they will vote out the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th people out of this game. Jeff: Here we go...survivors ready...go! Jeff: Everyone racing towards the wood. Amarillo behind in this. Hawaii can't catch up! Hawaii: *running* I'm trying! Ohio: Well hurry you bi---! Hawaii: *breathing heavily* Okay, I'm fine. Collect the wood. Now now now! Florida: *grabs wood* Jeff: Amarillo behind in this challenge. You've got to MOVE! Rojo is leading this challenge right now. Maine: Alright, how we gonna do this? California: I don't know, pray? Nevada: *rolls eyes* Louisiana: I'm not wasting my time on the damn sun. *starts using the flint the steel* I got a spark! Wisconsin: I see fire! Connecticut: Yes! Quickly, quickly! Arizona: *blows* South Dakota: C'mon people, add more stuff to it! fire is burning the rope New Jersey: We got it. We got it! Jeff: Rojo thinks they have it... intensifies Maine: C'mon... flag raises Jeff: Rojo! Wins immunity! No tribal council tonight! The rest of you guys will be going to tribal council tonight, but DO. NOT. GIVE. UP. flag raises Jeff: Out of nowhere, Verde comes in 2nd! flag raises Jeff: Naranja in 3rd. You guys need to pick it up! Hawaii: We're not getting any sparks! Iowa: *breaks the flint in half* *screams* AH Georgia: What the fu-- did you just do? Iowa: I don't know, the flint just BROKE in half! Jeff: Amarillo just broke their flint in HALF. They are an absolute mess in this challenge. Kansas: I got a spark! I got a spark! Jeff: Azul has a spark! Illinois: *blows on the fire* Michigan: We got this guys! North Dakota: Concentrate guys! New Mexico: *blows on fire* Jeff: There is a tight race for 4th right here! intensifies flag raises flag raises Jeff: Amarillo misses out by one second. Hawaii: *breathing in and out heavily* I'm sorry. *wipes away a tear* Jeff: Alright, immunity goes to Rojo. Well earned. *grabs immunity idol and gives it to Maine* Maine: *grabs it* Jeff: No one going home from Rojo. Grab your stuff and head back. Enjoy your night off. Jeff: Amarillo, I'll be seeing you guys first. Azul, second. Naranja, third. Verde, fourth. Grab your stuff, see you guys at tribal. Hawaii: Confessional: I fu--ed up the challenge today. I need a miracle or an idol or else I'm going first! ROJO: Day 3 Arizona: Good work everyone. We did awesome! (Confessional: Avoiding the first four eliminations this season is a huge deal. I mean, it's incredible! Our tribe seems to work well together and I see us winning a lot of challenges in the near future.) Wisconsin: (Confessional: Right now, our tribe is starting to work on the shelter.) North Carolina: Hey Wisconsin, mind handing me a machete. Wisconsin: Sure! (Everyone seems to get along...we're all good. I'm Wisconsin! I'm known for cheese! I don't know really that much else.) California: *approaching Nevada* Hey. Nevada: Hi California. What's up? California: Alright: me and you, final two. It might seem a bit early for final two deals right now but I think we'll be able to pull this kind of thing off. Nevada: Alright, I'm listening. (Confessional: I get approached by California for an alliance..there's just something I don't trust. I guess I just need to test their trust whenever we ever have to go to tribal council.) California: Confessional: Nevada and I... *laughs* Yeah, there's no way. However, I feel like I can use Nevada to my advantage, but we'll just have to wait and see. Connecticut: *weaving a palm* Am I doing this right? Louisiana: Yeah just keep doing what you're doing. Connecticut: Confessional: Clearly, I am the smallest one out here. I don't know what these people will think how useful they think I will be in challenges, but uh, I think I can prove these people wrong based on my size. New Jersey: *in the ocean* (Confessional: Being out here on Survivor is just so surreal. Who would've thought I would on here with 50 other states? I would have never guessed something like this in a million years.) South Dakota: *sitting on the beach* (Confessional: Being out here without North Dakota, you know, it's tough. However, I'm gonna pull it through and uh, try and survive long enough to play the game with North Dakota) Arizona: *sits next to South Dakota* Hey. South Dakota: Hey. Arizona: So alliances have been forming already, huh? South Dakota: Oh, definitely. (Confessional: Arizona is the first one to approach me. I feel like I can trust Arizona as of right now.) Arizona: I was thinking...me, you, Wisconsin, Cali, Nevada, and Louisiana as a potential majority alliance. South Dakota: I want to be where all the number are at. Arizona: Fair enough. (Confessional: I'm forming this alliance so that I'm in the majority so that I'm not paranoid about being the one to go. Hopefully this alliance I want to create works out.) *walking with California and Nevada* Us three, Wisconsin, South Dakota, and Louisiana as an alliance? Nevada: I'm game. California: Of course. Arizona: (Nevada and Cali seem to be good...hopefully I can get a word from Louisiana and Wisconsin and I'll be solid.) *sits next to Louisiana and Wisconsin on the beach* What do you guys think about an alliance with us three, South Dakota, Cali, and Nevada? I've talked to them and they're solid. Louisiana: Who says no to an alliance? Of course! Wisconsin: Yeah. I'm down. (Confessional: Right now, I think I might be in a good position within this tribe. Myself, Louisiana, Arizona, South Dakota, Nevada, and California seem to be a solid six. However, loyalty doesn't last forever in a game like Survivor.) You trust Arizona, Louisiana? Louisiana: I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what happens if we ever go to tribal. (Confessional: Arizona seems to be running this game right now, it's pretty obvious. I see them winning at the Final Tribal Council, and no one will be willing to take them out except for me. I need to make sure Arizona feels comfortable where they are at right now, so that they'll least expect it when their name is written down six times. *smiles*) Amarillo: Day 3 Iowa: Confessional: The challenge today was...not..good. I need a sprinkle of hope right now or some sort of immunity, so I can't waste any time. Ohio: *approaches Florida* If you were to pick someone to go home first now, who would you pick? Florida: Iowa seems to be the easy choice. I mean, they are the reason why we got last. They broke the friggin' flint in half. Ohio: True. (Confessional: Right now I need to weigh my options on who should be the first one to go..I mean, anyone but me! So I need to get into a majority, or something.) *heads out into the woods* (So I'm feeling paranoid already, so I need some sort of protection. I need to find this Hidden Immunity Idol before anyone else gets it.) *digs below* C'mon where is it.. (and then..) *grabs the idol* Yes! *kisses it* It's beautiful! (I find the idol! I'm so happy right now, I just found an extra three days out here for sure.) Hawaii: Have y'all seen Ohio? Tennessee: No, why? Iowa: Nothing. It's just that he hasn't been at camp for a while. (Confessional: Ohio might've been looking for that idol...if they did, I feel like I'm screwed.) *approaches Hawaii* Hey, look, I seem to be the one on the bottom of this tribe..none of us want to go home first. Hawaii: I know, but there's something about Ohio I don't trust right now. Iowa: Same. What are they so paranoid about? Hawaii: You should probably go talk to him. Iowa: Okay. *walks to Ohio* Hey. Ohio: Hey Iowa. Iowa: Look, I know I'm on the bottom, but I obviously don't want to go home first. I want to trust you...now, do you have an idol? Ohio: Uh... (Confessional: Iowa is asking me if I have an idol or not..this information could potentially ruin my game, but I'm not gonna take the easy way out of this game.) *grabs idol out of pocket* Yes, I do. Iowa: Ohio, listen to me. I am BEGGING to stay right now. Use that idol on me tonight and I owe you big. If I ever find an idol, the opportunity people think you should be the one to go, then I'll totally play it for you. I swear on absolutely everything that I love. Ohio: You have my word. *fist bumps Iowa* Iowa: Awesome. (Confessional: Ohio and I seem to be working together, so I'll need to pray to God that he plays that damn idol on me or else I'm a goner.) Georgia: *in the water* So, we're all doing Iowa, right? New Mexico: Oh, yeah. (Confessional: Iowa seems to be the first person to be leaving this game at this point. Unless they found an idol, I feel like Iowa is going home tonight.) Ohio: *taps Iowa on the shoulder* Make sure to vote for Hawaii tonight. Iowa: Alright. *walks down to the beach and sits next to Hawaii* Hey. Hawaii: Hey Iowa. What'd they say? Iowa: Ohio has the idol. Hawaii: *gasp* No way! (Confessional: So Ohio has the idol three days into the game already..that scares me because I have no idea where Ohio's head would even be at right now.) Iowa: And he said he's using the idol on me..but he says I need to vote for you. Hawaii: ...what the fu--? (Um, Ohio...? What the fu-- are you thinking? Ohio is dead to me right now and I will make sure they go.) Don't listen to him. I have your back. When I say that, I'm loyal 100% of the way. Trust me. Iowa: *sigh* Alright. *wipes off sand and gets up, and walks off* Ohio: *approaches Iowa* We still on Hawaii, right? I would never go back on my word for anything. Iowa: Yes of course. I trust you more than anyone else here. Ohio: Just making sure. Iowa: (Confessional: I went from being the one going home to the swing vote between Ohio and Hawaii..I need to make my decision tonight. This could be a million dollar mistake with only three days into the game.) group shot of Amarillo is shown walking to tribal council Amarillo: Night 3 - Tribal Council Jeff: Everyone grab a torch, and dip it in to get fire. Because in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire's gone, so are you. Everyone: *dips their torch and sits* Jeff: Alright, let's talk about today's challenge. Iowa, you broke the flint in half. Do you think this might give your tribe a reason to vote you out? Iowa: Oh, yeah. Definitely. But I tried to save my ass by talking to other people. Jeff: Hawaii, is this true? Hawaii: Yes, it is. Iowa talked to me after we got back from camp. Jeff: Virginia, do you think that Iowa would seem to be someone you could just get rid of first? Virginia: I'm sorry, Iowa, but yes, I would vote out Iowa for that reason. Just not anyone but me. Jeff: North Dakota, how does it feel to be without your twin South Dakota? North Dakota: You know, it's tough. But we're both strong independent states and I think we will be just fine without each other. Jeff: Georgia, has there been suspicion of a Hidden Immunity Idol in play? Georgia: No, not really. But I don't know, if an idol gets played tonight Jeff, I'll be surprised. Jeff: Iowa, do you feel nervous about tonight's vote? Iowa: Well, yeah! These people want me gone first and I don't to go first--period. Ohio: Jeff, I'd like to publicly announce something. Tennessee: *turns around* Ohio: *pulls out an idol* I will be using this tonight. Georgia: Oh my God! I had no idea! Jeff: Interesting how you decided to pull that out tonight, Ohio. Ohio: This idol is going to be a major part of this tribal council. Orgeon: Wow. Jeff: With that, it is time to vote. North Dakota you're up. North Dakota: *walks up and writes down a name, places it in the urn* Florida: *walks up and writes down a name, places it in the urn* Hawaii: *walks up and writes down Ohio* Iowa, I pray that you keep me tonight. We will run this game together. *places it in the urn* Orgeon: *walks up and writes down a name, places it in the urn* Ohio: *walks up and writes down Hawaii* Get ready Hawaii, you will get blindsided tonight and I can't wait to see your face when Jeff announces you're the first person voted off. *places it in the urn* Iowa: *walks up and writes down a name* I'm sorry, but I just trust the other one more. Good luck in the long run. *places it in the urn* *sits down* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes intensifies Jeff: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Georgia: *looks at Ohio* Iowa: *to Ohio* You have no reason to not trust me. Ohio: Jeff! *stands up* *walks over to Jeff* Normally, I would play something this valuable to myself, but..I'm giving this Iowa. *gives him the idol* Jeff: *grabs it* Thank you. Ohio: *sits down* Jeff: The rules of Survivor state that if a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, any votes cast against that person will not count. *looks at the idol* This is indeed a Hidden Immunity Idol. All votes cast for Iowa will not count. Iowa: *cheers* Yes! Jeff: I will read the votes. Iowa: C'mon, let's see Iowa! Jeff: First vote... Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Jeff: Iowa. Does not count. Iowa: Oh my God... Jeff: ... Jeff: Hawaii. Hawaii: *nervous* Jeff: Ohio. 1 vote Ohio. 1 vote Hawaii. 1 vote left. Iowa: *puts hands over face* Jeff: 1st person voted out of Survivor: 50 States... Jeff: Ohio. Need to bring me your torch. appears on the screen, with blindside music. many shocked faces are seen Iowa: Sorry Ohio. Hawaii: *hugs Iowa* I love you! Ohio: What the fu--, Iowa? After I saved you with the idol? I can't believe you. *stands up, grabs torch, and places it down* Jeff: Ohio, the tribe has spoken. Jeff: *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. Ohio: See ya guys! *walks away* Hawaii: I can't believe you, Iowa. I can't stop smiling! Jeff: Congratulations. You guys pulled off your first blindside. The part about going to tribal council is getting flint. *grabs flint out of pocket and throws it to Tennessee* Tennessee: *grabs it* Jeff: Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Goodnight. Everyone: *grabs belongings and torches, and walks out of tribal council* Ohio: FINAL WORDS: I gotta give props to Iowa. They made a huge move tonight. I gotta say, being the first boot is embarrassing, but this was an adventure I will never, ever forget. VOTES Iowa: North Dakota, Florida, Virginia, Tennessee, Georgia, Oregon, New Mexico Ohio: Iowa, Hawaii Hawaii: Ohio Category:Blog posts